Claridina's Reign Volume II: Claridina's Revenge
by Shadow on the Horizon 1992
Summary: Sequel to Claridina's Wrath. This volume contains Claridina's side of Shana852963's series. These one-shots start from when she is released, and continue onwards.
1. Prologue: Time for Revenge!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I am not Shana852963.

_Claridina's Revenge_

Prologue: Time for Revenge!

Harry Potter, you have now claimed the number one spot on my enemies list. Arresting me, hah! What makes you think Azkaban can hold me forever? Boy, you are such a fool to think that you have stopped me.

You think that I will fall victim to the dementors? Hah! You're even more delusional than I thought! The dementors can't hurt me because I have a gift with them. They actually _like_ me. Why else would I be planning my return? If I didn't have that gift, I'd be begging in my cell like a coward!

Boy, there's a storm coming unlike anything you've ever experienced. I've been locked up in here for years, and every day I despise you more than the last. One day, I will be out of this dungeon that you think I can't escape from. When I'm free, I will terrorize the whole region that you call Europe. Hell, even Voldemort was target practice compared to the world of pain that I will put you through.

You have a family member who has my blood running through her veins. I forged the name Nicholas Ian Wretermoust to cover up for my youngest child being related to you. Also, she's not dead, she is very much alive. You may have even met her at one point; I really don't care right now.

(24 hours later)  
See, I told you that you couldn't keep me here forever. With overcrowding being one of your issues, they were forced to let me slip out of your grasp. Now, it is time for me to plan my reign of terror.

Before this is all over, I will kill you, everyone in your family (except my daughter), and all of your friends. You can't stop me this time. I will have my revenge!

AN: This is the sequel to Claridina's Wrath. What you just read are Claridina's thoughts as she is planning her return. This particular prologue takes place during the 5-year gap between Chapters 3 and 4 in Abnormal.


	2. An Unexpected Encounter

It has now been a few years since I was released from Azkaban. My plan has come along quite nicely, so nicely that I already knew when I was going to announce my return. I decided that I would spend the afternoon in Knockturn Alley with some of my Messengers of Terror.

After a few hours of shopping, we decided to sit down near Borgin and Burkes. My inspiration, Tom Riddle, had worked there just after he graduated from Hogwarts up until he disappeared. When he came back, he was Voldemort; the Dark Lord. For that reason, I chose this spot to talk with Aydelya, Reneta, and my other messengers.

"I will be starting to make my return this year" I told them. "What I am going to do will be just to send a message; Claridina Wretermoust never stops."

One messenger whined "Don't you think it's a bit early? You've only been out of Azkaban for just a few -" before I cut her off.

"Shut up!" I growled at her. "Does it matter how long I have been out of that pathetic fortress? I could have just gotten out yesterday, and I would still be planning this right now!"

"Okay", she said, cowering under my glare. "What is your plan?"

"Remember the girl I mentioned earlier?" I began. "She is starting her first year of Hogwarts along with my son. He is going to follow her closely as she makes friends at school. Once the year is coming to an end, I will make my first move. My son will be carrying out that attack. The girl will be involved in one way or another, either to help us, or to stop us. I'm leaning more toward the second option, since she is probably disgusted by what we stand for at the moment. No matter what she decides, this move will be the message to the continent that I'm back, and no one can stop me."

Speaking of the devil, I happened to see Alexandra running through the alley after a few minutes of silence. I could tell she didn't like it here, but I really didn't care. When she slipped and fell, we laughed, showing zero signs of sympathy. I was _not_ going to let my followers know that she was my daughter.

"**Poor little pretty" **Aydelya cackled. **"Lost are you?"**

"**Looks like a Diagon Alley stray to me," **I said viciously, pretending not to know my own daughter. **"Got separated from mommy and daddy did you?"**

Frightened, the girl tried to run away from us, but we would have none of it. Reneta grabbed her by the wrist and said **"What's the rush? We haven't even been properly introduced, so rude to hurry off now."**

I watched cruelly as Alexandra tried to escape from Reneta's clutch. My daughter or not, I would feel no sympathy towards her.

"**What's your name girlie?" **asked Reneta, who was now smirking at her.

"**A-Alexandra", she stammered nervously.**

"**Look at this hair" **Reneta said. She was now holding my daughter's hair with the hand that wasn't keeping her prisoner. **"Such an amount, don't you think Claridina? Think I'll cut it off. I could use it in my sewing. It would make for a fine coat!"**

Now she crossed the line. Reneta just bruised my ego, because that was the style MY hair was in. Good thing my hair was hidden today, otherwise the messengers would have put the pieces together.

"**I think her hair is quite ugly. Like the rest of her"** I said. Yes, I was insulting myself, but that's all I could do to keep them away from the truth. My ego was already damaged enough, so what _I _said didn't really make a difference.

None of us had any time to think of what we could have done next, because we all heard Potter's voice say **"Alexandra! You alright?"**

Reneta immediately released the girl once we saw Potter, who was pointing his wand directly at me. Everyone else was just cowering under his gaze, but I just looked right at the man who imprisoned me.

"**Why hello Mr. Potter," **I said, not scared at all. **"Fancy seeing you here."**

"**What were you doing with her Claridina?"** he asked. Hah! Like I'd tell him.

"**Nothing" **I lied. ** "And put your wand away, there's no reason for you to attack me."**

"**I know your record Claridina, you're never just doing nothing"** he stated. That's true, but I was going to carry on with this lie.

"**But I am. I thought I'd do a bit of shopping today, stretch my legs. The Ministry doesn't have anything against that do they?"** I replied, now looking forward to getting this fool out of my sights.

"**What were you doing to Alexandra?" **He asked again.

"**Ah, so you know the famous Boy Who Lived?" **I was now speaking directly to my weak daughter. **"Comes in handy having friends in high places does it?"**

"**You'd better watch yourself Claridina. You're one wrong move away from another ten years in Azkaban."**

"**Thank you for those words of caution Mr. Potter. I'll be sure to behave myself."** That was clearly my biggest lie yet, and they both knew it.

"**Come on Alexandra, let's get back to Diagon Alley"** Potter said.

"**Take care Mr. Potter." **I said, finally glad to have those two out of my sight.

The rest of the afternoon went by without any more interruptions.

AN: Bold indicates that the line was originally used by Shana. As for the witches that Claridina was with in Knockturn Alley, Shana didn't name them, so I came up with some names myself.

Shana, what do you think of the name I came up with for Claridina's supporters; the Messengers of Terror? If you don't want it, I can definitely change it.


	3. Night of Reckoning

**AN: I knew that this chapter was going to be my longest one up to this point before I even started writing it. Since this is such a climatic point in the series I'm writing about, I knew that it would have a ton of content in the dark version. The working title for this chapter was Continental Massacre. I later changed it to Night of Reckoning to make it fit in better with her story. The original name will be used for a chapter trilogy, of which this will be the final part.**

May 2, 2017 – The 19th anniversary of Lord Voldemort's death. So many people see it as a remembrance of the light side's victory. I see it as an everyday reminder of the terrible loss that my side suffered when Potter used Expelliarmus and killed my inspiration. Tonight, I am going to change that. I'm taking over all of Wizarding Europe with just one incantation. No one can stop me, and I will kill _anyone_ who tries.

I laughed as I watched as those idiots inspected the holes, thinking they were caused by Niffler. Even if they _did_ think they could be connected to me, there's no way they can detect the untraceable potion that was placed in them. Filling them up won't do them any good either, because the blaze will push anything they used to cover the holes out of the way.

My Messengers of Terror have done very well. The thestrels that Draco trained are ready to kill my enemies. Epillep has planted the potion that I brewed at every location on my list. When I say the incantation, the fire will break out. Within hours, everything will be destroyed, and I will be able to start my official reign over the continent.

So; here's the score for tonight; I will be in control of all of the wizarding schools in Europe and every Ministry. Along with that, my daughter will have nowhere left to go, and she will have to obey me.

The sun has now set, and the time to strike is now. I started by gathering all of my Messengers who are involved in this attack. Draco was most critical, so I saved him for last.

"**Come Draco"** I commanded. **"We're ready now".**

Draco immediately obeyed, following me down to where the thestrels were kept.

"Release the thestrels" I ordered him. He did exactly as I ordered him, untying every last one of the creatures that I had him train. They all ran off, each in search of the target that was specified for them alone.

My messengers and I apparated outside, our destination was a hill near Diagon Alley. There, I said the incantation, and the attack began.

I smiled as I saw the flames rose out of the ground. My Night of Reckoning has initiated, and there's no turning back!

As soon as the flames rose out of the ground, the so-called Ministry of Magic building exploded. Those who tried to escape would most likely be killed by the thestrels.

I apparated to each location on my list, and used whatever spells that I could to add onto the damage. I decided to save Hogwarts for last, since I knew that Rolwat and Alexandra were there. I knew that Potter and his friends were there too, so I'll be sure to get them out of my way too.

Once apparating to Hogwarts, I decided to seek out Harry Potter right away. If I kill him, then the biggest obstacle in my path will be eliminated. I found him, the blood-traitor, and the mudblood all fighting my Messengers.

The mudblood was shouting whatever spell she could to make the flames smaller while still attacking my followers. Once her husband had ran down the corridor like a coward, I saw her stun a Messenger that had fired the killing curse at her.

"**At least it will make it easier for Ron and Neville to get the students out" **I heard the "hero" say as I approached the school.

"**Harry, Claridina's got to be here somewhere"** the mudblood said. How very right she was, and I figured that this would be the best time to attack them. **"That must mean-"**

"**That she's right around the corner"** I finished as I walked through the wall of fire.

Both fools pointed their useless wands at me.

"**Don't you think it's a little late for that?" **I taunted, reaching out for my superior wand.

At that moment, I saw him try to curse me. I easily blocked it, and decided to let him know that he was going down.

"**Hogwarts is burning to the ground as we speak. Your ministry is destroyed. I think it's fair to say you all lost" **I snarled at him.

Right after I said that, Potter fired a killing curse in my direction. He doesn't know that I have been professionally trained to dodge that curse whenever it was thrown my way.

"**Isn't there a saying about a wise man being wise because he knows when to give up?"** I asked. If looks could kill, both of them would be instantly dead. **"It seems that you two have less sense than a muggle then."**

This time the freak mudblood was the one to fire the killing curse. Once again, I got out of the way of the green light long before it even had the chance to hit me.

"**You're not walking out of here alive" **Harry told me. Hah! He's even more stupid than I thought!

"**On the contrary, I think I'll be leaving here very much alive"**, I hissed evilly.

I saw as my enemy looked at the flames that were closing in on the two of them. Of course, I had the advantage, since the fires didn't affect me.

Potter once again tried to kill me, but at the same time the mudblood yelled "**Expelliarmus"** and my wand flew into the fire. Now I realized that I underestimated them, but I was still going to win, no matter what.

"**Avada Kedavra"** Potter screamed.He'll never learn that that spell will never hit me. When I dodged it, I bumped into a suit of armor, which collapsed behind me.

"**I'm completely defenseless Potter, and yet you still can't catch me" **I said, knowing that I have always been better than him. Just after I said that, Hermione fired another killing curse at me, which I again dodged. **"Almost forgot the mudblood was here"** I said, wanting my insults to get into their thick skulls.

"**Don't call her that"** Potter screamed, sending a series of killing curses in my direction. Hah! As if he thought that there would be one that I wouldn't be able to dodge.

"**I must say, Potter, you've been more of a challenge than I thought"** I** said coldly. "But as I've always said, I'm always coming out on top." **With that, the mudblood fired another killing curse at me. This time, the freak nearly hit me with it. Now she's just claimed a higher spot on my "kill list", but unfortunately I couldn't kill her now. I still had to get to Rolwat and Alexandra.

"**I'd love to stay and play with you two" **I taunted. **"But I have much more important business to attend to in the castle".**

I ran off into the castle that I would soon control. Still, those two managed to find a way to lower the flames and tail me. Not that I cared, I still had to get to my kids.

My heart sank when I realized that the fire stopped. I can't believe that I failed to get control over Hogwarts. I know that Potter was the one who led his group against me during my battle for the school. Thanks to him, there's a place on my list that I couldn't conquer. Just you wait Potter! You can't hold on to Hogwarts forever. Before the summer is over, I _will_ have control of this so-called stronghold!

I'll do that much later though. Right now, I still have to go up to the Room of Requirement, get Rolwat, and then return home. With Alexandra's father now dead, she would have no other choice but to obey me. Once I entered, I found both Rolwat and Alexandra. Rolwat knew exactly what was going on, but Alexandra was oblivious to the fact that she was now under my command.

"**Is Potter dead?"** Rolwat asked as he approached me. **"Is the plan done?"**

"**The plan has not worked to my expectations, but it has worked. Potter escaped"** I told him, even though I was looking at Alexandra.

"**My darling daughter" **I finally said to her. **"So glad you agreed to join us here."**

"**I didn't agree"** she said in disgust. **"**_**He **_**made**__**me."**

"**Now Rolwat" **I said, finally giving my son my full attention. **"You mustn't be rude to your sister."**

"**She wouldn't have come any other way"** he protested.

"**Why of course she would've"** I said as I approached Alexandra. **"She wouldn't want to miss a chance to see her mother in action."** Now I could tell she felt sick, but I didn't care.

"**Besides,"** I **continued.** "**She will be spending much more time with us soon."**

"**What do you mean?"** Alexandra asked me.

I smiled. **"Who else would you expect the muggle courts to leave you with?"**

"**What are you talking about" **she demanded. **"I live with my father. That's how it's going to stay."**

Now I had to tell her about her father's fate. **"Your father's dead."**

"**Wh-What?"**

"**It seems he might've had a bit of a run in with a creature that didn't particularly like him,"** I said.

**"You-you killed him?" Alexandra whispered.**

**"I didn't,"** I said. I knew that in order to draw her into the darkness, I had to lie about this part, and blame it on Harry. **"The other side did."**

**"The other side?"**

"**Potter and his Aurors aren't as perfect as everyone believes,"** I told her. **"Potter and the ministry set a group of Thestrels loose to try and stop me and my followers. They failed to train the Thestrels properly, though, and one attacked your father. He couldn't even fight back."**

**"No…no, it can't be."**

**"But it is," **I said. **"Don't you see know how destructive the self-proclaimed 'good side' can be. They don't care about those that get in the way of their personal agendas, so long as they get the fame and glory of catching the bad guy. Looks like Potter isn't the person you thought he was"**

**"How-how could he?"**

**"My sweet daughter, this isn't the first time Potter has done something like this. I can't tell you how many Aurors he's lead to their deaths just in an attempt to get on the front page of the Prophet."**

**Alexandra held the armchair for support. "I-I thought he cared. I thought he was-was-"**

**"Clearly you don't know Potter at all,"** Claridina said. **"Let me ask you something, when Potter got here, what do you think his main priority was? Saving the hundreds of young children that were trapped in the burning castle, or taking me down?"**

**"I-I don't-"**

**"He didn't even bat an eye for the students,"** I told her. **"He ordered all of his Aurors to surround the castle and track me down. Only a handful of students managed to get out. The rest burned to their deaths, and do you think he'll bat an eye over your father's death? He'll consider it collateral damage. He won't lose any sleep over his death or worry about the poor little girl he's left fatherless.**

At this point, I could feel that she wanted revenge. I had done my job well, painting Potter out to be the bad guy. She had fallen into my trap, and was never going to get out.

"**You want revenge"** I said. **"I can feel it. I can help you get it. I can help you make sure that no one else dies in Potter's self-absorbed battles. I can help you, daughter."**

**"How?"**

**"Vow to assist me take down Potter and all he stands for,"** I commanded, seizing one of her hands. **"Potter needs to die; there's no other way around it. More lives will be lost if he doesn't. You'll have access to him. You know his children, you know his life, you have his blood. You can give me information that I can only dream of getting. Vow to help me, at all costs, to destroy Potter. You help me, I help you. We both want the same thing."**

Now crying, she nodded. Now I smiled, knowing that she was under my command now.

**"Excellent,"** I hissed, and increased my grip on her hands. **"Rolwat! Over here! You will be our Bonder."**

**Rolwat drew his wand. He turned to Alexandra. "Do you, Alexandra May Dursley, agree to assist our mother in every way to destroy Harry Potter? To feed her information secretly? To do whatever you have to do to help end him?"**

**"I-I do," she whispered.**

**A thin tongue of flame issued from the wand and wound itself around their hands. Alexandra felt it bind tightly.**

**"Perfect,"** I said, releasing her.

**"What did you do?" Alexandra asked.**

**"Your brother just performed a simple Unbreakable Vow,"** I told her.

**"Wh-what?"**

**"Just a little…insurance, to make sure everything goes smoothly."**

**"What happens if you break an Unbreakable Vow?" she asked shakily.**

**"You die," Rolwat told her, his eyes glistening.**

Now I knew that I had to put out the flames, seeing as I had no chance of getting Hogwarts today.

"**Come now, Come with me"** I told my daughter.

I led her out of the Room of Requirement and part-way into the school, and then I stopped.

"**Take my hand" **I told the kids. Rolwat took my left hand immediately, but Alexandra was still hesitating. **"Take it" **I again ordered her. This time, she finally grabbed my right hand, and then I apparated the three of us to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Turning to Rolwat I said **"You will go home. Maxim is waiting for you in the location we confirmed earlier."** As I said this, I released both of their hands. Rolwat understood, and turned around to go to that location.

Now I turned to my daughter to give her my final command for the evening.

"**You are not to speak of our vow to anyone." **I said firmly, while **placing **my **hands on her shoulders. "If you do, well, the same consequences that apply if you break the vow will be implemented. You are to go and wait at the entrance of the forest. You will soon be spotted, and you are to say that you got separated from the other students that were rescued. I will be in contact with you shortly. Until then, just act natural."**

Seeing that I had nothing more to do here for now, I disapparated.

I may have failed to capture Hogwarts, but I still won tonight.


End file.
